In response to cellular stresses including heat, toxins, radiation, infection, inflammation, and oxidants, all cells produce a common set of heat shock proteins (Hsps) (Macario & de Macario 2000). Most heat shock proteins act as molecular chaperones. Chaperones bind and stabilize proteins at intermediate stages of folding and allow proteins to fold to their functional states. Hsp90 is the most abundant cytosolic Hsp under normal conditions. There are two human isoforms of Hsp90, a major form Hsp90α and minor form Hsp90β. Hsp90 binds proteins at a late stage of folding and is distinguished from other Hsps in that most of its protein substrates are involved in signal transduction. Hsp90 has a distinct ATP binding site, including a Bergerat fold characteristic of bacterial gyrase, topoisomerases and histidine kinases. It has been shown that ATP bound at the N-terminal pocket of Hsp90 is hydrolysed. This ATPase activity results in a conformational change in Hsp90 that is required to enable conformational changes in the client protein.
A dimerization domain and a second ATP binding site, which may regulate ATPase activity, is found near the c-terminus of Hsp90. Dimerization of HSP90 appears critical for ATP hydrolysis. Activation of Hsp90 is further regulated through interactions with a variety of other chaperone proteins and can be isolated in complex with other chaperones including Hsp70, Hip, Hop, p23, and p50cdc37. Many other co-chaperone proteins have also been demonstrated to bind HSP90. A simplified model has emerged in which ATP binding to the amino terminal pocket alters Hsp90 conformation to allow association with a multichaperone complex. First the client protein is bound to an Hsp70/Hsp40 complex.
This complex then associates with Hsp90 via Hop. When ADP is replaced by ATP, the conformation of Hsp90 is altered, Hop and Hsp70 are released and a different set of co-chaperones is recruited including p50cdc37 and p23. ATP hydrolysis results in the release of these co-chaperones and the client protein form the mature complex. Ansamycin antibiotics herbimycin, geldanamycin (GA) and 17-allylamino-17-desmethoxygeldanamycin (17-AAG) are ATP binding site inhibitors that block the binding of ATP and prevent conversion to the mature complex (Grenert et. al., 1997. J Biol Chem., 272:23834-23850).
Despite Hsp90 being ubiquitously expressed, GA has a higher binding affinity for Hsp90 derived from tumour vs. normal cell lines (Kamal et. al., Nature 2003; 425: 407-410). GA also shows more potent cytotoxic activity in tumour cells and is sequestered at higher concentrations within tumours in xenograft mouse models (Brazidec J. Med. Chem. 2004, 47, 3865-3873). Furthermore the ATP-ase activity of Hsp90 is elevated in cancer cells and is an indication of the increased level of stress in these cells. Hsp90 gene amplification has also been reported to occur in the later stages of cancer (Jolly and Morimoto JNCI Vol. 92, No. 19, 1564-1572, 2000).
Increased genetic instability associated with the cancer phenotype leads to an increase in the production of non-native or mutant proteins. The ubiquitin pathway also serves to protect the cell from non-native or misfolded proteins, by targeting these proteins for proteasomal degradation. Mutant proteins are by their nature not native and therefore have the potential to show structural instability and an increased requirement for the chaperone system. (Giannini et al., Mol Cell Biol. 2004; 24(13):5667-76).
There is some evidence that Hsp90 is found primarily within “activated” multichaperone complexes in the tumour cells as opposed to “latent” complexes in normal cells. One component of the multichaperone complex is the cdc37 co-chaperone. Cdc37 binds Hsp90 at the base of the ATP binding site and could affect the off rates of inhibitors bound to Hsp90 in the “activated” state (Roe et. al., Cell 116, (2004), pp. 87-98). The client protein bound to the Hsp90-Hsp70 form of the chaperone complex is believed to be more susceptible to ubiquitination and targeting to the proteasome for degradation. E3 ubiquitin ligases have been identified with chaperone interacting motifs and one of these (CHIP) was shown to promote the ubiquitination and degradation of Hsp90 client proteins (Connell et al., 2001. Xu et al., 2002).
Hsp90 Client Proteins
The number of reported Hsp90 client proteins now exceeds 100. Since many of its client proteins are involved in cell signalling proliferation and survival, Hsp90 has received major interest as an oncology target. Two groups of client proteins, cell signalling protein kinases and transcription factors, in particular suggest Hsp90 regulation may have potential benefit as an anticancer therapy.
Hsp90 protein kinase client proteins implicated in cell proliferation and survival include the following:
c-Src
Cellular Src (c-Src) is a receptor tyrosine kinase, required for mitogenesis initiated by multiple growth factor receptors, including the receptors for epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), platelet-derived growth factor receptor (PDGFR), colony stimulating factor-1 (CSF-1R), and the basic fibroblast growth factor (bFGFR). C-Src is also overexpressed and activated in many of the same human carcinomas that overexpress EGFR and ErbB2. Src is also required for the maintenance of normal bone homeostasis through its regulation of osteoclast function.
p185erbB2
ErbB2 (Her2/neu) is a receptor tyrosine kinase overexpressed in a variety of malignancies including breast, ovarian, prostate, and gastric cancers. ErbB2 was originally identified as an oncogene and inhibition of Hsp90 results in the polyubiquitination and degradation of erbB2.
Polo Mitotic Kinase
Polo-like kinases (Plks) are important regulators of cell cycle progression during M-phase. Plks are involved in the assembly of the mitotic spindle apparatus and in the activation of CDK/cyclin complexes. Plk1 regulates tyrosine dephosphorylation of CDKs through phosphorylation and activation of Cdc25C. CDK1 activation in turn leads to spindle formation and entry into M phase.
Akt (PKB)
Akt is involved in pathways that regulate cell growth by stimulating cell proliferation and suppressing apoptosis. Hsp90 inhibition by ansamycins results in a reduction in the Akt half life through ubiquitination and proteasomal degradation. Binding of cdc37 to Hsp90 is also required for the down-regulation of Akt. Following ansamycin treatment cancer cells arrest in the G2/M phase of the cell cycle 24 hours after treatment and proceed to apoptosis 24-48 hours later. Normal cells also arrest 24 hours after ansamycin treatment, but do not proceed on to apoptosis.
c-Raf, B-RAF, Mek
The RAS-RAF-MEK-ERK-MAP kinase pathway mediates cellular responses to growth signals. RAS is mutated to an oncogenic form in approximately 15% of human cancers. The three RAF genes are serine/threonine kinases that are regulated by binding RAS.
EGFR
The epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) is implicated in cell growth, differentiation, proliferation, survival, apoptosis, and migration. Overexpression of EGFR has been found in many different cancers and activating mutations of its kinase domain appear to be pathogenic in a subset of adenocarcinoams of the lung.
Flt3
FMS-like tyrosine kinase 3 (FLT3) is a receptor tyrosine kinase involved in cell proliferation, differentiation and apoptosis. Flt3 activation also leads to the activation of phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase (PI3K) and RAS signal-transduction cascades.
c-Met
c-met is a receptor tyrosine kinase which binds hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) and regulates both cell motility and cell growth. c-met is overexpressed in tumours, including thyroid, stomach, pancreatic and colon cancer. HGF is also detected around the tumours, including liver metastases. This suggests that c-met and HGF play an important role in invasion and metastasis.
Cdk1, Cdk4, Cdk6
Cdk1, Cdk2, Cdk4, and Cdk6 drive the cell cycle. The activity of CDKs is regulated on by their binding to specific subunits such as cyclins, inhibitory and assembly factors. The substrate specificity and timing of CDK activities is dictated by their interaction with specific cyclins. Cdk4/cyclin D and Cdk6/cyclin D are active in the G1 phase, Cdk2/cyclin E and Cdk2/cyclin A in S phase, and Cdc2/cyclin A and Cdc2/cyclin B in G2/M phase.
Cyclin-dependent kinase type 4 (CDK4), plays a key role in allowing cells to traverse G1 to S-phase transition of the cell cycle and is constitutively activated in many human cancers. The CDK4 activator, cyclin D1, is overexpressed and a CDK4 inhibitor, p16, is deleted in a variety of human tumours. Cdk1/Cdk2 have been developed which reversibly block normal cells in either the G1/S-phase or at the G2/M border. G2/M arrest is generally less well tolerated by the cells and consequently, they undergo apoptotic cell death. Since Hsp90 also is known to affect cell survival pathways this effect may be further amplified with an Hsp90 inhibitor.
Wee-1
The WEE1 protein kinase carries out the inhibitory phosphorylation of CDC2 on tyrosine 15 (Tyr15). This is required for activation of the G2-phase checkpoint in response to DNA damage.
Hsp90 transcription factors implicated in cell proliferation and survival include the following:
Mutant p53
P53 is a tumour suppressor protein that causes cell cycle arrest and induces apoptosis. P53 is mutated in approximately half of all cancers. Mutant p53, associates with Hsp90 and, is down-regulated in cancer lines treated with Hsp90 inhibitors, while wild type p53 levels were unaffected.
Progesterone Receptor/Estrogen Receptor/Androgen Receptor
In the absence of hormones, Progesterone and androgen receptors are bound by Hsp90 in an inactive form. Upon binding with their cognate hormones, the receptors undergo conformational changes and dissociation from hsp90. The ligand bound receptors are then capable of dimerisation, phosphorylation, and nuclear translocation. The activated receptors then bind to hormone-response elements (HREs) within the regulatory regions of target genes involved in maintaining cell proliferation.
Hif-1a
Hypoxia inducible factor-1a (HIF-1a) is a transcription factor that controls the expression of genes which play a role in angiogenesis. HIF-1a is expressed in the majority of metastases and is known to associate with Hsp90. Ansamycin treatment of renal carcinoma cell lines leads to the ubiquitination and proteasomal degradation of HIF-1a.
Hsp90 inhibitors are capable of affecting a large number of targets significant to signal transduction in tumour cell proliferation. Signal transduction inhibitors which regulate the activities of a single target, may not be as efficacious due to signalling pathway redundancy and the rapid development of resistance.
By regulating multiple targets involved in cell signalling and cell proliferation HSP90 inhibitors may prove beneficial in the treatment of a wide spectrum of proliferative disorders.
EP 0474403 (Eli Lilly) discloses a class of 4-hydroxy benzamide derivatives for treating inflammatory bowel disease.
EP 0722723 (Eli Lilly) discloses a class of 4-hydroxy benzamide derivatives for treating multiple sclerosis.
EP 0500336 (University of Colorado Foundation) discloses a class of 4-hydroxy benzamide derivatives for treating type I diabetes.
WO 00/59867 (Pharmacor) discloses hydroxyphenyl derivatives for use as HIV integrase inhibitors.
JP 09194450 (Fujirebio) discloses ortho-hydroxybenzamide derivatives as pharmaceutical intermediates.
EP 0486386 discloses substituted benzoyl proline derivatives.
WO 2005/012297 (Janssen) discloses 4-hydroxy-3-fluorobenzoic acid piperidine amide as an intermediate in the preparation of compounds having LTA4 hydrolase modulating activity.
WO 2005/000839 (Tanabe)) discloses 4-hydroxy-3-bromobenzoic acid morpholine amide as an intermediate in the preparation of acylaminobenzofuran compounds.
The use of hydroxybenzamide derivatives as synthetic intermediates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,951, JP 49010506, WO 01/36351, WO 98/45255 and WO 97/35999.
EP 0347 168 (Ono Pharmaceutical Co.) discloses para-substituted phenyl esters of pivalic acid as elastase inhibitors. One particular compound disclosed in this document is the 3-hydroxy-4-[(N-methyl-N-phenyl)carbamoyl phenyl ester of pivalic acid.
EP 0353753 (Takeda) discloses subsituted benzoic acid amide compounds having glutamate receptor inhibiting activity.
US 2005/0037922 (Bayer Cropscience) discloses various hydroxylated benzoic acid dimethylamides and diethylamides as crop safeners.
WO 2005/009940 (Leo Pharma) discloses aminobenzophenone compounds stated to be useful in the treatment of inflammatory diseases and cancers.